


make me smaller (make me matter)

by damipussycomplex



Series: jaydami week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, JayDami Week 2020, M/M, Size Difference, they’re being cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Right from the very beginning, Jason has always made Damian feel so very small.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: jaydami week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	make me smaller (make me matter)

**Author's Note:**

> late entry again for day 2 of jaydami week: size difference.

Jason has always been impossibly larger than Damian, larger than life itself, with a heart bigger than the ever expanding universe.

From when they were both younger, Damian just a small child and Jason a young, catatonic teenager back from the dead, to now — Damian has always been looking up at Jason. Has always been completely _dwarfed_ by him in every way.

And maybe that annoyed Damian at the beginning, maybe he grew frustrated at the fact that even though his genes were supposed to have been _perfectly_ designed, he wasn’t seeming to inherit his father’s height or build. It might have infuriated him that Jason was big enough to overpower him, big enough to _crush_ him by simply lying down on top of him and that he refused to stop demonstrating said point.

Perhaps Damian grew tired of Jason being able to pick him up and deposit him wherever he likes, and of the fact that he constantly has to reevaluate things when Jason is around, because he always uses his size to his advantage, always pushes and shoves and _throws_ Damian out of the way so easily.

But things are different now. Damian might not have admitted it out loud to anybody else, but he _likes_ the fact that Jason is bigger than him.

Damian likes that Jason is capable of pulling him out of the way of danger, that when Damian is hugged by him, he feels completely surrounded by love, wrapped in the warmth of Jason’s strong arms.

Damian likes being the little spoon to Jason’s big spoon, likes it when Jason’s arm curls easily around his waist to pull Damian back into his broad chest as he rests his chin on top of Damian’s head, nuzzling into Damian’s hair in his sleep. He likes how Jason’s biceps hook underneath his thighs, strong enough to keep Damian held in place whenever Jason carries him on his back.

Damian likes how Jason’s arms overlap when they are wrapped around his body, squeezing Damian tight enough to his chest that he nearly squeezes the air out of him, a good distraction for when Damian has had a nightmare or panic attack.

Damian enjoys how when he doesn’t want to go up onto his toes for a kiss, Jason will lean down and press his lips to his forehead in a chaste kiss, which is occasionally more than enough to make his cheeks warm and the blood rush through his body more than a kiss on the mouth would.

It can be entertaining to see the enamoured look on Jason’s face whenever he finds Damian in his clothes, loose shirts hanging off his slim shoulders to reveal his collarbones and fluttering around his thighs. But the real reason Damian wears them is because they always have Jason’s scent on them, an adequate source of comfort for when Jason is away.

Although, Damian supposes the biggest advantage of their differences in size is how safe and loved Jason makes him feel. Damian can rest his head on Jason’s chest and listen to his heartbeat whilst wrapped up in his arms, knowing that he has nothing to fear, not while Jason is around to protect him.


End file.
